


Surprises And Then Some

by BlueJay16



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, I lied, I like Kaname and Zero what do I do?, I'm a monster who doesn't deserve to love, So I'm fixing it, The whole cast is there pretty much, also im adding in more supernatural creatures ok that's it, and, and also because Vampire Knight got me all the way fucked up, and theres a bunch of OC's so like, but dont worry it works out in the end, most of the characters are going to seem OOC because I'm giving them more depth than just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 15:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueJay16/pseuds/BlueJay16
Summary: There's new students at Cross Academy and Yuki wants to understand them more. The only issue is is they're... Weird. That's it. They're just very Weird and she literally cannot figure them out.





	Surprises And Then Some

**Author's Note:**

> I deadass just rewrote the whole series what are y'all gonna do about it?

There were new students at Cross Academy.

 

Yuki didn't know what to make of them. One was clearly a foreigner, cotton candy blue curls and dark brown skin. He was a ball of sunshine though, and everyone loved him regardless. 

 

There were two other new kids with him, one Korean and the other Cuban. The Korean boy seemed angry all the time, almost on par with Zeros resting bitch face. The Cuban girl also looked angry, but in a smug way. 

 

So the point is is Yuki just couldn't figure them out. They only really stuck close to each other, even if the blue haired kid was friendly to everyone. They were… weird. 

 

“Hey, Zero?” She asked, looking up to see him. He responded by giving her a blank look, and she took it as the go ahead, “What do you think of the new kids?” He rolled his eyes, and leaned back. 

 

“They're _new_.” He mumbled. He then crossed his arms and glared at the two of the three new students that were in their class. At that moment, the one with cotton candy hair looked over to them and smiled, waving as he did so. Zero sneered at him. 

 

“Be nice.” Yuki hissed, smiling and waving back to him. The boy lit up then, and grabbed for the Korean guy’s hand before a girl from the class came up to them and started talking. At that moment, the cotton candy boy turned away from them to talk to her. Yuki hummed. 

 

“We should introduce ourselves.” She said, looking to Zero once again, “Y'know, because we're members of the disciplinary committee?" Before Zero could protest, she was up and out of her seat, walking over to them. She could hear Zero hastily get up to walk with her and she smiled. 

 

“Hi!” She exclaimed, making the two boys turn to face her, “I'm Yuki Cross, one of the members of the disciplinary committee here at Cross Academy.” As she finished, she stuck out her hand for them to shake, and the cotton candy boy took it and shook vigorously.

 

“Hi!” He said, smiling widely, “I'm Maxx Caulden! I'm not a part of any committee!” When he said this, Yuki laughed, and Zero rolled his eyes. “The grump next to me is Felix Kwan. Don't mind him, he comes off as mean but he's just shy.” At the mention of his name, Felix became more alert, and looked like he was about to rip poor Maxx a new one. Yuki quickly intervened. 

 

“This is Zero!” She quickly introduced him, and stepped to the side that way he could be seen clearer. His arms were back to being crossed, and he looked away from the two other boys. Maxx smiled anyways. 

 

“He looks shy too.” He stated, smile growing as he did so. Yuki snorted loudly, and Zero turned back to glare at Maxx before the teacher walked in, yelling for everyone to settle down. Before she left to her seat though, she grabbed Maxx’s sleeve and smiled up to him. 

 

“It's nice to meet you!” She whispered quickly, and then went to go sit down in her seat again. As class was starting, she noticed that she only saw the two boys in here, and not the girl they were with. 

Oh well, she thought, taking out her trigonometry book and her notebook, it doesn't really matter that much anyways. 

 

___________

Maxx's ears itch. 

 

They normally did when the enchantment was starting to wear off mostly because of the piercings (which was funny, because his nose, eyebrow, and tongue don't itch when the enchantment starts to wear off) but he couldn't say anything. Class was still going, and Felix couldn't re-enchant them without someone noticing. Maxx bit his lip, and scratched his ear. 

 

The teacher was still going on about some function that he didn't think was important, and, as soon as the itch was there, it was gone. And Maxx settled back in again.

 

At least, he was settled in for a few minutes. 

 

When the itch stopped, everything resumed to normal, and Maxx was vaguely able to focus on the thing at hand, but slowly, he started noticing the scratches of pencil on paper, and faint rustle of pages getting flipped back and forth. There was a sudden wave, and he slowly started noticing all the different smells and body odor clashing with perfume and the lunch that was being made all the way across the school. His skin felt clammy, he could hear his heart beating. He really couldn't focus now. He let out a long breath. 

 

“Teacher!” He yelled out suddenly, throwing his hand up. The teacher's face went from bored to surprised to irritated, and Maxx could hear him take in a deep breath of air in order to respond,but he was quicker about it. “I need to go to the nurse! Can Felix walk me down?” The teacher shook his head. 

 

“Fine, go ahead Maxx.” He started. As Maxx was quickly standing, saying thank you, and then grabbing Felix's hand, the teacher added, “Ms. Cross? Could you please show them the way to the infirmary?” At the mention of Yuki, Maxx's face fell slightly, and she stood then, and nodded in agreement. 

 

“Just follow me! I'll lead you there!” She stated happily, opening the door for them to walk out. Maxx smiled at her. He was slowly splitting and he wanted nothing more than to quickly step out and get himself situated, but life had other plans for him, didn't it? 

 

The walk to the infirmary was in silence, which Yuki felt was a tad out of character for Maxx.  _ Maybe he really wasn't feeling well _ she thought, and left it at that. 

 

Upon arriving, Yuki opened the door for them, and made room that way the two boys could step inside. She smiled as Maxx sat on a bed, and Felix sat across from him. They stayed like that for a bit, Yuki watching the other two while Maxx took off his blazer and Felix occasionally glanced in her direction before looking back to Maxx. 

 

Oh. 

 

“Oh, Jesus, right I'm sorry I'm gonna-.” Yuki hummed, fumbling to find an excuse cause she  _ definitely _ made things pretty awkward in the room. Who even stands and stares at people goddamn it Yuki, “-I'm just gonna… go.” And with that fumbled goodbye, she stepped out of the room and closed the door. 

 

Once alone, Maxx started taking off his uniform, piece by piece. Everything was starting to get too hot, too angry, too much. Felix sighed. 

 

“Why didn't you tell me they were wearing off?” He asked softly, moving closer to grab the tossed clothes from off the bed and fold them in his lap. Maxx shrugged. 

 

“I dunno can you just…” He waved his hands around vaugely trying to convey what he meant, “Fix it and move on?” Felix rolled his eyes, but moved the folded shirt off of his lap. 

 

“Move a bit closer,” he instructed, reaching out and moving Maxx's shoulders forwards. Once that had been done, Felix reached out and tapped the nose ring softly, making it glow a soft purple. When he saw this, he clicked his tongue. 

 

“Yeah, you're probably going to miss class.” Is all he said, and Maxx's groans could be heard from the halls. 


End file.
